Chulu PADD fic
by TrekkieL
Summary: My titles are getting less creative. Another fic by me and the amazing FeeblePlatypus! When Hikaru Sulu goes on an away mission, he and Pavel Chekov keep in touch over PADD. But when something happens to Sulu, feelings are discovered. Chulu :)


**Another Chulu story by me and the great FeeblePlatypus! We are the masters if the world! The first paragraph and ever other is mine, the second and every other are FeeblePlatypus's :) Enjoy:**

Pavel: Hikaru? Hawe you arriwed?

Hikaru: omg you actually type in your accent?

Pavel: a simple 'hello, I em fine' vould hawe suwficed.

Hikaru: hello, I em fine. That better, Pav?

Pavel: You don't hawe to type in zee accent!

Hikaru: Okay, okay, just teasing. Why are you typing in your accent anyway?

Pavel: I'm not typing. I em speaking into zee microphone and eet ees sending zee messages.

Hikaru: Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. So how are you?

Pavel: honestly? I miss you.

Hikaru: hey, am I really that amazing that you actually miss me ten minutes after I leave?

Pavel: da, maybe.

Hikaru: cool. I miss you too, buddy.

Pavel: Tell me again vhy YOU hawe to go on zis mission?

Hikaru: Because, Captain said he needed all the officers with hand to hand combat.

Pavel: Zat ees stupeed. Zere are loads ov officers wiz hand to hand combat, vhy does he need all ov you?

Hikaru: I don't know, Pasha. Maybe he likes men who are good with that kinda thing, huh? :)

Pavel: you vish!

Hikaru: are you saying I'm not good enough?

Pavel: Da.

Hikaru: I will stop messaging you ;)

Pavel: No you von't

Hikaru: Oh, won't I?

Pavel: No. I am zee only entertainment on your vay to zee mission

Hikaru:... Okay, maybe I won't

Pavel: so, hov long till your team gets to ze campsite?

Hikaru: a few hours I think. I hate how I'm the only senior officer here! All these crewmen are boring and I don't know any of them!

Pavel: zat is vhy your best friend Pavel is sat in his quarters talking to you.

Hikaru: thank god for you, Pav :)

Pavel: Zank god for me :)

Hikaru: You're so cute when you do that :)

Pavel: Vhen I do vhat?

Hikaru: Repeat me, praise yourself, or both in this case

Pavel: you zink I em cute?

Hikaru: you're Ensign Jailbait, everyone finds you cute.

Pavel: Jailbait? Is zat vhat eweryone calls me? Vhy do I not knov ov zis?

Hikaru: I definitely did not come up with that name. No way. Not me :)

Pavel: Karu!

Hikaru: What? It's a cute name!

Pavel: For you maybe

Hikaru: You love it really...

Pavel: I vill shov you how much I 'lowe it' vhen you return.

Hikaru: lowe! Ha ha :)

Pavel: 'Karu! I em varning you, I vill leawe you vith ze boring people!

Hikaru: No, please! Have mercy! Even you wouldn't do that!

Pavel: Oh yes I vould! And vhat do you mean ewen I vouldn't do zat? Am I knovn for being cruel?

Hikaru: Please don't leave me, Pav! And yes, you are known around the ship for being the most evil Ensign on here.

Pavel: Vaht, vhy?! I hawe newer done anyzing ewil!

Hikaru: I was just teasing, calm down :)

Pavel: you hawe a sick sense ov humour, 'Karu.

Hikaru: oh, you love me really!

Pavel: dweam on!

Hikaru: see! Cruelest ensign on the Enterprise ;)

Pavel: Zat vas not cruel!

Hikaru: Oh yeah, what was it then?

Pavel: ...Eet vas teasing. You tease me more zan I tease you, zherefore making you crueller zan me

Hikaru: Yeah, maybe, but I don't mind being cruel :)

Pavel: zat is cruel in eetself!

Hikaru: ;)

Pavel: I need to go for my shift. I vill contact you as soon es I ken.

Hikaru: alright, Pav. Give the captain my love

Pavel: vhatewer

-3 hours later-

Hikaru: Pav?

Pavel: 'Karu, hello

Hikaru: Hi, Pav. I've arrived at the campsite :)

Pavel: You made eet okay? No problems?

Hikaru: well, this massive dog-type thing tried to kill us... Tell the captain Ensign Ricky won't be returning to the Enterprise...

Pavel: oh no! Are you ok?

Hikaru: covered in giant-dog saliva, nothing majorly bad.

Pavel: I hawe told ze keptin. Ze Ensign on my lewft ees wery sad... I zink she misses him...

Hikaru: What does she look like?

Pavel: Errm, long bwown hair, talleesh?

Hikaru: ...I think that was Ricky's girlfriend

Pavel: Oh no! Are you suwe?

Hikaru: I'm certain. I think her name is Sophie... Lieutenant Reynold?

Pavel: da. She hawe just left ze bridge... I feel bad for her...

Hikaru: me too... We go to the cave in an hour. I need to go help prepare.

Pavel: da, stay safe.

- 1 hour later -

Hikaru: Is this Ensign Chekov?

Pavel: 'Karu? You are back early?

Hikaru: No, this is not lieutenant Sulu. He has sustained an injury whilst fighting in the caves, and he informed us that we should contact you,

Pavel: Da, da. Is he okay! Vhat happened?

Hikaru: he's broken his leg and dislocated his shoulder. He's here next to me telling me what to say. He says: I told you they'd need men who were good at that sort of thing.

Pavel: thank goodness he ees ok...

Hikaru: he says he needs to see you in the sickbay once he's beamed aboard.

Pavel: tell him I vill see him zere... And zat he ees an idiot...

- in sickbay -

"'Karu!" Pavel ran over to the bed in sickbay where Hikaru was laying, one legged suspended in the air.

"Hey there, Pav!" Hikaru's face lit up as he saw the teenage boy running towards him.

"Zank god you are alwight, I vas so vorried!" He reached the bed and wrapped his arms around Hikaru, being wary of various wonds.#

"Hey, I'm alright. Promise." Hikaru smiled, taking Pavel's hand in his own. Pavel blushed slightly.

"Vhat happened?" Pavel asked.

"We were exploring these caves, when all of a sudden, these Klingons came running out of the depths of them. I was fighting one of them and he pushed me backwards. I landed on the ground and hit my shoulder pretty bad. Then all of a sudden, the cave starts quaking and these rocks start falling from the roof. I was unable to get up quickly enough, with my shoulder and all, and a rock fell on my leg, apparently crushing the bone, according to these guys." Hikaru said, indicating to the nurses milling around.

Pavel laughed.

"I em sorry... I do not mean to laugh... Eet ees just, I em glad you are here. Ewen eef you are complaining, eet ees better zan loosing you, 'Karu." Pavel smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Pav." Hikaru replied, staring deep into the Russians eyes.

"Me too." He stared back, his sentence trailed off. Slowly, they both started to lean in to each other, never breaking eye contact.

Their lips met, and Pavel wondered if this was what it took. A life threatening situation to get him to grow up, to face his fears of admitting his feelings to Hikaru. Hikaru thought the same about Pavel. A few of the nurses stopped what they were doing to watch the two boys. They broke away and looked at each other in a mix of shock and surprise.

"I love you, pasha."

"I lowe you too."

There were a few distant 'aawww's from the nurses in the station. The boys turned red and giggled when they realised that everyone was watching them. They held each other tight in another embrace, never wanting to let go. They both felt complete at last, like they had found the piece of themselves they had been searching for their entire lives.

"Alright girls! Back to work!" Doctor McCoy chuckled, walking out his office and strolling over to where the two boys were. "How're you feeling, sulu?" McCoy asked, scanning the leg with a tricorder. "You must be doing well if you can bring yourself to snog ensign jailbait."

"Again vith ze nicknames..." Pavel sighed.

"Sulu, kid. You're gonna have a lot of jealous girls on your hands."

"Why? Did everyone want a piece of this?" Hikaru smirked, laughing.

"Haha." Said McCoy, voice oozing with sarcasm. "More like jailbait here. haven't heard of one girl on this ship who hasn't taken a second glance at this one."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Hikaru said, smiling at Pavel.

"'Karu. I em blushing." Pavel muttered. Hikaru kissed Pavel's cheek.

"You are never gonna leave my side, alright?" Hikaru asked in a dead serious tone. "I don't want to ever loose sight of you. Not to girls, aliens, the captain..." Pavel sniggered at that. "I love you, Pasha."

"I lowe you too 'Karu." Pavel smiled shyly.

"Sorry to break up this chick flick, but I gotta run some more complex tests on you Sulu, to check there's no internal damage. Chekov, if you could just step aside for a minute." McCoy said, interrupting the moment. Pavel kissed Hikaru on the forehead and jumped down off the bed.

The tests were all completed half an hour later, and Sulu's leg seemed to be doing well so Doctor McCoy took it down from suspension. As soon as the Doctor had turned his back, Pavel had slipped onto the bio bed besides Hikaru and the two snuggled closer.

"I'm so glad you are okay 'Karu" Pavel said, his head nuzzling into the Lieutenant's chest.

"Me too, Pasha. If it was any more serious, they might not have let you stay with me." Hikaru said, resting his head on top of Pavel's.

"Zat vould be howwible." Pavel agreed.

"It would be like my world ending." Hikaru sighed happily. Pavel nodded.

"Da, it vould. 'Karu?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember Ensign Ricky? Ze vone vho died? Eef you had died, I vould be like Lieutenant Reynolds. I vould be upset end alone."

"Well then, aren't you glad I didn't die then, huh?" Hikaru joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I eem serious 'Karu. I hawe no one else except you." Pavel said, half into Hikaru's chest.

"And I have no one else except you. You wanna know why I kept messaging you?" Hikaru asked.

"Da." Pavel nodded.

"I felt alone... And I wanted you with me. I needed to talk to you, just you. You're the only person I can... Want... To talk to." Hikaru smiled, gently running a hand through Pavel's hair.

"Vell zen, eet's a good job I vanted to talk to you to." Pavel said, grinning up at Hikaru, snuggling into the hand in his hair.


End file.
